1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting a hood release lever. More particularly the present invention relates to a device for mounting a hood release lever on a junction box to be accommodated in an instrument panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
To open a hood or bonnet B covering an engine compartment shown in FIG. 10, a hood release lever 1, installed at the lower end of an instrument panel I adjacent the driver""s seat, is pulled as shown in FIG. 9A. The hood may be opened to perform maintenance, for example.
As shown in FIG. 9B, the hood release lever 1 is rotatably mounted with a screw 3 on a bracket 2 projecting from the lower surface of the instrument panel I. A transmission wire 4 is wired from the passenger compartment X to the engine compartment Y. When a user pulls the hood release lever 1 toward him/her, the hood B is opened through the transmission wire 4.
However, in the above described construction, it is necessary to provide the instrument panel I with the bracket 2 for the hood release lever 1 and to attach the bracket 2 with the screw 3. Thus, the conventional construction necessitates an increase in the number of manufacturing processes.
Further since the hood release lever 1 projects below the instrument panel I on the driver""s side, the hood release lever 1 interferes with the driver""s comfort and safety and is not the preferred appearance for the instrument panel.
The present invention has been made in view of the above described situation. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to simplify the method of installing the hood release lever on the junction box and to improve the appearance of the instrument panel.
To achieve the objects, according to the present invention, there is provided a device for mounting a hood release lever for opening a hood or bonnet of a vehicle on a junction box to be accommodated inside an instrument panel. A lever mounting portion is formed on the junction box, and the junction box is accommodated inside the instrument panel, with the hood release lever fixed to the lever mounting portion. An opening is formed on a passenger compartment side outer surface of the instrument panel at a position where the junction box is accommodated, and a decorative plate for closing the opening is removably installed. The opening that is exposed by removing the decorative plate therefrom is used to accomplish maintenance of the junction box and operate the hood release lever.
In the above described construction, the hood release lever is accommodated inside the instrument panel and cannot be seen. Thus the hood release lever is not an interference in the passenger compartment and preferable in the appearance thereof. Further it is unnecessary to install the bracket on the instrument panel to install the hood release lever on the junction box, unlike the conventional art.
Further when it is necessary to operate the hood release lever, the decorative plate is removed from the opening formed on the outer surface of the instrument panel. Thereby the hood release lever exposed in the opening can be operated. Since the opening and the decorative plate are also used for maintenance of the junction box, an additional element is unnecessary.
The junction box is positioned in such a way that a front side thereof on which fuses and relays are mounted faces the opening; a recess having the lever mounting portion is formed at a lower end of the junction box; a slide frame is formed on the lever mounting portion at a front side thereof; and a hooking bar extending across the recess is formed on a rear surface of the junction box. A slide projection is formed on a front side of the hood release lever; and a hook is erect on an upper surface of a rear side of the hood release lever. The slide projection of the hood release lever is slidably inserted into the slide frame of the lever mounting portion, and the hood release lever is locked by hooking the hook to the hooking bar.
In the above described construction, the hood release lever can be installed on the junction box by one touch, namely, by merely sliding the hood release lever on the lever mounting portion. Thus the mounting operation can be accomplished in a simplified manner.
After installing the hood release lever on the junction box, the hood release lever is held by the slide frame at the front side of the junction box. The hook is locked to the hooking bar at the rear side of the junction box. Thus the hood release lever can be fixed to the junction box reliably.
Further, the lever mounting portion is provided in the recess disposed at the lower end of the junction box. Thus by installing the hood release lever inside the recess, it is possible to prevent the hood release lever from projecting from the junction box and hence the hood release lever is not an interference.
An aspect of the present invention provides a structure for mounting a hood release lever on a junction box accommodated inside an instrument panel in a vehicle; the device including a lever mounting portion provided on the junction box, the junction box positioned inside the instrument panel and the hood release lever fixed to the lever mounting portion; an opening provided on a passenger compartment side outer surface of the instrument panel at a position where the junction box is positioned; and a plate removably provided in the opening; wherein the opening is exposed by removing the plate therefrom and the opening is used to accomplish maintenance of the junction box and to operate the hood release lever.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the junction box is positioned in the instrument panel so that a front side thereof on which fuses and relays are mounted faces the opening, the structure further including a recess provided at a lower end of the junction box that receives the lever mounting portion; a slide frame provided on the lever mounting portion at a front side thereof; a hooking bar extending across the recess provided on a rear surface of the lever mounting portion; a slide projection provided on a front side of the hood release lever and a hook extending from an upper surface of a rear side of the hood release lever; and wherein the slide projection of the hood release lever is slidably inserted into the slide frame of the lever mounting portion, and the hood release lever is locked by hooking the hook to the hooking bar.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the hood release lever may further include a body portion; and a tiltable lever mounted on the body portion. The body portion may further include a T-shaped upper surface portion facing the lever mounting portion, and the slide projection projects from the upper surface portion. The hook may be configured in a curved shape that curves from the rear side of the hood release lever toward the front side of the hood release lever and the slide projection.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the body portion may include a projecting portion; and the tiltable lever may include a recess therein that receives the projecting portion; a shaft connecting the projecting portion and the recess; and a grip portion; wherein to operate the hood release lever, the grip portion is pulled by an operator such that the tiltable lever rotates around the shaft. Further, the plate may include first and second locking pieces projecting from a rear surface of the plate, the first and second locking pieces locking the plate to edges of the opening. The first locking piece may project from an upper end of the plate, the second locking piece may project from a lower end of the plate, and the first and second locking pieces lock the plate to the junction box by engaging an upper edge and a lower edge, respectively, of the opening. The first and second locking pieces may be configured in an L-shape in cross-section; and the first locking piece may be configured to taper into a point for removal of the plate from the opening.
A further aspect of the present invention provides a junction box for accommodation inside an instrument panel in a vehicle, the junction box including a case, a recess provided at a lower end of the case, and a lever mounting portion provided in the recess at the lower end of the case, the lever mounting portion configured to receive a hood release lever. The junction box may further include a slide frame provided on the lever mounting portion at a front side thereof, and a hooking bar extending across the recess provided on a rear surface of the lever mounting portion, wherein the slide frame and the hooking bar are configured to receive a hood release lever. Further, the hood release lever may include a slide projection provided on a front side thereof and a hook extending from an upper surface of a rear side thereof, wherein the slide projection of the hood release lever is slidably inserted into the slide frame of the lever mounting portion, and the hood release lever is locked by hooking the hook to the hooking bar. The junction box may further include a relay accommodation portion and a fuse accommodation portion provided on a front side of the case, and a plurality of brackets projecting from an upper end of the case.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the junction box includes a mounting frame provided in the lever mounting portion, the mounting frame inclined downwardly toward a rear surface of the lever mounting portion, an opening provided in lower surface of the mounting frame, a cutout provided in a central portion of a front surface of the mounting frame, a slide frame provided on the mounting frame at a front side thereof, the slide frame including a pair of L-shaped portions provided on either side of the cutout, and a hooking bar provided on a rear surface of the mounting frame, wherein the mounting frame is configured to receive a hood release lever.